extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HAVw A5 Juggernaut
The HAVw A5 Juggernaut was a massive, ten-wheeled combat vehicle produced by Kuat Drive Yards. It was used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Description Designed and built by Kuat Drive Yards, the HAVw A5 Juggernaut was a 21.8 meter long2 wheeled assault vehicle.1 The main body of the A5 stood ten meters tall, with the separate sentry tower increasing the overall height of the Juggernaut to nearly fifteen meters.3 Equipped with thick, nearly impenetrable armor, the A5 incorporated dual control cabins, one located at either end of the vehicle. As a result, the A5 was steerable from either end, and the wheels were independently steerable from either control cabin. The dual steering control system was required due to the amount of time required to turn the vehicle completely around; in situations requiring the vehicle to reverse course, it could simply be driven from the other end of the vehicle. The A5 Juggernaut was driven by five sets of massive wheels,4 with large bump flexors providing shock support1 along with a flexible system of shocks and servos.6 However, the wheels lacked traction, and the use of independent drive units meant that the A5 lacked the maneuverability or the momentum to overcome certain rough or uneven terrains. The drive system was also awkward to operate, requiring precise coordination between the two pilots to keep the wheels in line during maneuvers to prevent locking the wheels up and immobilizing the vehicle.1 Juggernauts with damaged drive systems awaiting replacement parts could spend weeks waiting for repairs.4 A5 Juggernauts could reach a respectable speed1 of two hundred kilometers an hour2 in a straight line, but was slow to turn,1 dropping to a paltry twenty-five kilometers an hour.2 Mounted atop the Juggernaut was a sentry tower incorporating a sensor array that required additional height to function properly,1 as well as a communications antenna.4 The information gathered by the sensor array1 was relayed to the gunnery positions to aid in targeting.6 Without information from the tower, the A5 was forced to rely on information attained from ground level sensors, which in turn meant that the A5 was vulnerable to attacks from aircraft or vehicles out of direct line-of-sight. Its profile meant it was the most vulnerable and exposed point on the A5, and it was the least wanted posting for an A5 crew member.1 The A5 mounted multiple weapons systems including three heavy laser cannons,1 one of which was turret mounted2 on the roof of the forward command cabin,4 and one each on either side of the vehicle covering the port and starboard fire arcs2 mounted on the rear quarter of the A5. The range of the laser cannons were two-thirds that of comparable weapons on a walker.4 A turret-mounted2 medium blaster cannon1 or double medium blaster cannon3 was situated on the roof of the A5 on the centerline. Its range and stopping power were better than a walker's chin-mounted weapons.4 Two concussion grenade launchers1 were equipped on the same turret as the medium blaster cannon, located under retractable covers. Each launcher had a magazine of ten concussion grenades.4 The firepower mounted on the A5 was comparable to that of an AT-AT walker.1 The A5 required two pilots, one in either command cabin, and six gunners to operate the various weapon systems. Another trooper was required for the sentry tower to provide target information for the gunnery positions.4 The A5 was primarily a troop transport,6 and could carry fifty soldiers1 in power armor3 along with all necessary equipment.6 It could also be reconfigured to carry light assault vehicles6 such as six speeder bikes, two3 light combat assault speeders, or other small repulsorcraft. The A5's ability to carry troops and small assault vehicles matched or in some cases exceeded that of a walker. A5 Juggernauts cost 200,000 credits to purchase new, and 120,000 used.3 Each vehicle had a cargo storage capacity of one metric ton,2 and a week's supply of consumables.5 Design elements for the A5 Juggernaut were incorporated into the later All Terrain Armored Transport. External links Category:Vehicles Category:Star Wars Category:71.81.53.15's Content